Many sensor devices depend on a vibrating crystalline membrane in order to function. The vibration of the membrane may generate a signal which can be converted into electrical impulses. However, the membrane is stressed by this vibration. Large and/or sudden variations of ambient pressure on the membrane can cause ruptures in the membrane and consequently render the sensor inoperable. The manufacturing of a robust membrane sensor, e.g. shock resistant can be very challenging since problems in calibrating the correct elasticity (spring constant) of the membrane and, consequently, the correct operating voltage of the device often arise. A sensor and method for manufacturing the sensor, that may perform many of the same functions of a crystalline membrane sensor, but without moving parts is disclosed.